Sown seedsbroken dreams
by Keeper of Oz
Summary: Katie Vaughan had been running with Opie and Jax for longer than anyone could remember. She relished her title of just being one of the guys. Today was different though - today they both saw something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Watching SOA repeats on Netflix's is a great way to unwind; especially when you have a lot on your mind. As I was watching "Seeds" from season one I was inspired to do this little one-shot (my first.) Many thanks and much love in advance to anyone who is kind enough to read and or review this little morsel of SOA daydreams. By the way, I am a HUGE fan of Jax and Tara. I love the way they have been written on the show. I love to read fan-fics about them here. However, sometimes you just have to throw in an OC here and there to keep things interesting. This is my first attempt at a Jax/OC story – so please be kind in your reviews.

**Disclaimer:** As always I own no one that you may recognize from Sons of Anarchy. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter/Sutter Ink/FX. I own my OC's, my plot, and anything else not associated with the genius that is K. Sutter.

**Summary:** Katie Vaughan spent most of her life feeling like the Teller-Morrow mascot. Having grown up with Jax and Opie they saw her as just "one of the guys." Most days she saw herself the same way they did. However, today was different – today she saw something else.

**Sown Seeds….Broken Dreams**

Rolling over Katie glanced at the clock. "Holy Shit" she muttered as she jumped up from the safety of her warm bed. "I'm late again" she complained as she raced around the room – looking for clean clothes. Racing to the shower as if the hounds of hell themselves we're chasing her. Within ten minutes her shower was finished and she was standing before her small bathroom mirror contemplating the face staring back at her. Her brown eyes seemed a little faded compared to the dark shadows lurking underneath. Pull the towel from her long hair; she smiled as she shook free her deep golden brown – highlighted locks. She figured it was roughly two a.m. when she agreed to let one of the girls from the café to put fuchsia highlights in her hair. Highlights that she wouldn't have normally wanted; funny what a two much vodka and orange juice will do to a girl. Brushing her hair off her shoulders, she admired her newest addition; a medium size yellow smiley face, with glasses, a hot pink beanie cap, and glasses. Happy had down a beautiful job. Happy was somewhat of an enigma. Katie new he was the club's official "killer" if you will, but also had a decent side that not everyone had the privilege to know. When she asked Happy to do the tattoo and wording without saying anything; she knew that he would keep his word and say nothing. When she told him that she wanted the words to say "Non compass mentis; his only response a simple raised eyebrow and a shrug of the shoulders before settling to work. Drying off she quickly slung her towel over the shower rail. Slipping into her best pair of "skinny" jeans; as skinny as they get when your packed full of thick curves, she raced back to the bedroom to find a bra and top. Digging through her dresser she finally found what she was looking for her, her favorite old black and cotton candy pink baby doll top. Slipping the top of her over her head, she tugged and adjusted the soft cotton material on the back to the mirror. Coming to stop in front of the mirror she took a moment appreciate the way the material draped down her body. With a final soft tug of the wide straps and deep V-neck she adored the way the old top fit across her full cleavage.

Squeezing a little mousse into the palm of her hand she bent over from the waist to quickly finger tousle her long hair. Upright once more she paused as second to admire her tousles in the mirror. Scooping her brush from the cluttered vanity; she pulled together a quick, easy, if somewhat messy bun. Five minutes later, with the help of a little pink lip gloss, some powder, and mascara she was grabbing her boots and heading out the door to her jeep.

Climbing into the front seat she slammed the door and raced from the driveway. Sitting at the corner stop sign she waited for traffic to clear. Gazing around the interior of the truck – she groaned. She really needed to clean it up a little. She did have a home after all – it wasn't like she lived out of her truck. Opie and Jax had been on her for months to get rid of the jeep for something better, but she adamantly refused. This 'ol' girl was her baby – together they had seen a lot of shit and lived to tell the tale. Patting the dash board with a loving hand she giggled, "Jax and Op don't know what they're talking about do they baby girl?" With that she cranked up the volume on the radio and finished the short ten minute ride over to Teller-Morrow.

Zipping into the parking lot, she parked the jeep across from the main office and quickly gathered her bag. It was her day off from the diner and she had promised Gemma that she would cover the office at TM so that she could spend the day at St. Thomas with Abel. The thought of Jax's new born baby boy brought a sad smile to her lips. She had been at the hospital the night he was born. She had witnessed first-hand the devastation written on her best friends face. Her heart broke as she watched him order Gem to stay with the kid and he raced off to punish the junkie dealer selling to his crack whore ex. It was Katie's door that Jax knocked on at two a.m. drunker than hell and scared for the well-being of his brand new baby boy.

She wasn't naïve by any means. She knew Wendy was an addict, but that didn't change the fact that once upon a time she had tried to befriend Wendy for Jax's sack. Although she and Wendy and drifted apart; hell they were never really like best friends or anything to begin with. She simply could not be in the Gemma camp of "death to Wendy" to now. Although she didn't deserve him, she was still the mother of Jax's child. Whatever happened next was up to Jax. Katie just hoped Jax knew how much support he had where Abel was concerned.

"Speak of the devil" she thought as she spotted Jax standing at one of the open shop bays. He appeared to arguing with a customer. Within seconds the customer was storming away from Jax and right towards her. She recognized the guy as a club "wanna-be" she couldn't remember his name but she had seen him around more than one club party. Rumor was he had tried to prospect once but washed out. Now he just kind of hung around trying to impress the crow-eaters who couldn't land themselves a real brother. Seconds before she reached the office door he stopped her.

"Kate…Kate…Kate how good it is to see you again," he murmured reaching out to touch her bare arm.

Katie cringed, she hated being called Kate; her name wasn't Kate it was Katie. "It's Katie," she replied hurriedly annoyed, "I'm running a little late – if you would excuse me," she replied firmly but as politely as she knew how.

"Kate…Katie really what does it matter. I mean you say tomato…I say tomato, it's really all the same thing right?" he asked with a sleazy confidence that made her stomach twist.

Removing his hand from her arm she smiled her best small-town girl smile "No it is not, now if you will excuse me as I said I'm running a little late."

Looking at the spot where his hand had just rested against her arm – he reached for her once more "You and I really should get together some time Kate. I just know that we could have a real good time together."

Frustrated she sighed "Thanks but no-thanks not interested."

Growing frustrated at being shut down he smiled a little cold and eerie. Just because you get to hang with the "royal" family around her don't make you special bitch" Lost in his little tirade about uppity ass women who needed to learn their place he failed to hear Jax approach. Coming up behind him on the left Jax carelessly laid his hand across the smaller man's shoulder "Hey Katie!" he exclaimed without really looking in her direction. Focusing on the younger man he asked "Is there a problem Eric?"

Glancing at Jax Eric was angry, "of course the crown prince had to rescue his precious bitch," he thought angrily. He wondered what the relationship was between the two. Were they really just the best friends / brother sister team they claimed to be or was the crown prince hitting that on the down low. Raising his hands in mock surrender, "no problem here Jax – no problem at all" he exclaimed as he moved away from the duo Calling back over his shoulder he smiled "See ya around Kate."

"Ughhh! That man makes my skin crawl. Thanks Jax I appreciate the save," Katie smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist for a brief quasi-hug.

Jax, Opie, and Katie had been running together for as long as anyone could remember. Katie's mother used to work for Luann her father was a close "friend" of the club. Hell he knew that brothers, crow-eaters, and friends of the club alike had all taken bets on long it would be before Katie eventually hooked up with one or both of them. Truth was Opie had Donna and Jax; well Jax had a hard time thinking of Katie as that kind of woman. She was the runt little sister he never had. She was more like the club mascot than a woman a man really looks at. So if all of that were true then why did he have to force himself to look away instead of looking down her cleavage? Returning her gentle squeeze he took a step back and looked at her. Those damn jeans clung to her curvaceous frame like a second skin; leaving no doubt that she carried a little extra "junk in her trunk." The soft cotton of her top flowed around her body – soft like a lover's caress. What red-blooded American man wouldn't notice her? "So what," thought Jax "She's a free, single, woman over the age of eight-teen; if she draws attention that is her business not his. Jax knew all of that were very true; what he didn't understand was why it pissed him off so damn much. He wasn't her father, old man, or her lover so why did he care. Next to Opie she was his best damn friend. This did nothing to explain why her cleavage had his jeans shrinking two sizes too small.

An emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on coursed through him hot and rapid. Rather than try to define it he went with over protective bastard "You know you shouldn't dress like that when you come to the lot!"

Stepping away from him, Katie gazed down at what she was wearing "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she a little indignant.

"Nothing….Nothing at all" replied a sarcastic Jax "if your goal was to have your tits on display for the entire world to see."

Instantly Katie felt her anger raise "Jackson Teller, that scuzzy ass excuse for a man hits on me and suddenly that's my fault. I'm not dressed any different than any other woman that comes or goes from this lot. You want to explain to me how this is my fault?"

"Easy" he started feeling sure of his reply "your family not some easy ass crow-eater."

"I'm going to pretend you just didn't compare me to a crow-eater and instead remind you that your ex-wife dressed like this or worse every damn time she walked onto this lot."

"Well yeah," began Jax "but as you pointed out she is my ex-wife and need I remind you a junkie whore!"

Angry now Katie spied Gemma standing in the office doorway watching there heated exchange. "I can- not believe you Jax." Stepping away from him she walked away before she could say or do something she would most certainly regret later.

Jax stood rooted to his spot, watching her ass sway as angrily stormed off. What in the hell has possessed him to go at her like that? Honestly there really wasn't really anything wrong with the way she was dressed. So why was he so pissed about it?

Gemma watched Katie storm away from her son. She smirked knowingly as she watched Jax eying Katie's figure as she walked away. "So" thought Gemma "my son is not as immune to Katie as he would like everyone to think. Good to know," she laughed quietly to herself.

Entering the office, Katie apologized for being late. Gemma reassured her it was no big deal as she hurried around gathering her stuff before heading off to the hospital. Stopping quickly she hugged Katie reminding her not to worry that Jax would get over whatever his major malfunction was. Katie laughed knowing he would. Katie made Gemma promise to update her fully on Abel's condition when she returned to the lot. With that said Gemma was off and running to the hospital – leaving Katie to manage the front office.

Business was slow that day. Katie took in payments for a couple of oil jobs, a brake job, and gave out a couple of parts quotes over the phone. By four o'clock business had slowed to a crawl. Closing the office door, she decided to go look for Jax. She hated when the fought, he was the one who owed her the apology, but she would be the one to break the ice. As she entered the clubhouse she noticed that whore crow-eater heading down the hall towards the dorms. Stopping at the bar she asked Half-sack if he knew what she was doing at the club house headed for the dorms. "I over-heard Chibbs say that Jax was looking for her I think."

"Jax really…you're sure?" she questioned a little further.

Anxious to shower and wash off the feel of cemetery dirt from his skin – Half-sack nodded absently before leaving and heading toward a dorm room himself. Katie stood at the bar absently watching Half-sack walk away. Curious she decided to wonder down the hall-way herself. As she approached Jax's door she felt her stomach plummet. She could hear the heavy breathing and the deep moans coming from the other side of the door. It didn't take an Einstein to figure out that Jax was in there banging around with that cheap crow-eater. Stunned Katie stood rooted to her spot for long seconds before turning and angrily storming back to the office. Lost in her own thoughts she angrily swiped at the one or two single tears that escaped down her cheeks. She heard someone call her name, but chose to ignore it in favor of her anger. As she slammed back into the office she gave into her anger. How dare he just a mere few hours ago judge the way she dressed and then go off and take up with some cheap ass crow-eater. She was surprised and further angered by her reaction to all of this; it hurt her in a way she didn't expect. Jackson Teller wanted to make judgments about her and the decisions she made; well the boy may want to look out cause he damn sure hadn't seen anything yet!

**Author's Note:** I took a little creative license with the events from Season one's Seeds episode. This was just a little one-shot wouldn't leave me alone. I think it has the potential to be a full own story, but I have other works to finish first and foremost before that could ever be a possibility. In any case I hope that someone out there takes the time to read and review. As always I look forward to all thoughts and opinions. Thanks much one and all - xoxoxox OZ


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: HUGE HUGE HUGE THANK-YOU'S go out to everyone who reviewed this little tale. I had only planned it to be a one-short. I had every intention of posting and going back to my first SOA baby. Then the holidays, life, and work intruded. As usual nothing worked quite according to plan. Anyway, I was searching through my notes, hoping for inspiration for my much neglected SOA baby Abel; I stopped to read the kind reviews for this little tale once more. What I found is this, as one reviewer said Kamaria Jay I think I too really like Katie and think that she could be a lot of fun. So here I am, hoping this makes a good chapter/extended story. As well as hoping that someone / anyone is still reading. Maybe along the way I will find the inspiration I need to get back to my first fanfic baby. In any case enough of my rambling on. ****Thank you to Harlow Rayne, GemmaTellerSoa, Jodes93, Loneplam, Alistensrude, Kamaria Jay, and Guest**

**DISCLAIMER:**** As always I own nothing but my OC/Katie. Anything that is associated with SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter/Sutter Ink/ FX. **

**Chapter 2 **

Katie went storming through the clubhouse; mad as an old wet hen. Slamming through the kitchen door she muttered, "How dare he – that piece of shit! Preach to me his double standards about the way I dress …..UGGGHHHHH! He is such a….a man-whore." Angry with Jax and herself, she looked for something or someone to vent her anger at.

Turning around in the center of the room, she noticed the old gray mop bucket on wheels; most likely left sitting around by one of the prospects. Not realizing the bucket was still almost completely full she cut loose with a deep groan of frustration before giving the old bucket one good swift kick. As dirty mop water splashed back on her legs, feet, and across the floor she cursed Jax's name in vain once more.

Stepping around the mess she made her way towards the small supply closet to look for a mop. Within seconds she found what she needed was viciously attacking the mess she had made, cursing and mumbling under her breath. "Whoa killer, take it easy on that poor mop and floor what did either of them ever do to you?" Jax joked.

Thinking she was alone, the sound of his laughter startled her some. Jerking she dropped the mop to the floor. Turning around slowly, she noted Jax leaning against the door frame. Her eyes roamed his body noting several things simultaneously; his dark wash jeans riding low on his lean hips, his bare chest, his black SAMCRO t-shirt and kutt hanging loosely in his right hand. 'Just rolled out of bed with that slut and still looks good enough to eat damn him,' she thought with irritation bubbling through her system. "Jax…" she began with an outward patience and calm she certainly did not feel by any stretch of the imagination. "Just walk away Jax….walk away" she smiled; which given the way she felt probably looked really rather cold and twisted.

Jax wasn't stupid he immediately noticed the forced calm coupled with frustration rolling off Katie in waves. The smile she shot him wasn't her usual one of warmth and mischief. Her current expression was cold …..and well twisted for lack of a better word. She was fine a couple hours ago when they talked he wondered absently what ruined her day so quickly.

Katie returned her attention to the forgotten mop. Scooping it from the floor she continued cleaning up her mess. Muttering under her breath, her legs were soaking wet – where the mop water had splashed back on her. _ 'Dammit' she thought idly "these are my favorite pair of jeans too.'_ As she finished mopping up the last of the water, she could still Jax's eyes watching her move around the room. _'Damn stubborn ass man….why can't he take a hint and leave me the hell alone for now?'_

Sensing that wasn't ready to share whatever was eating at her; Jax pushed away from the door frame – turning to walk away. On second thought, he turned and quickly headed back to the kitchen doorway "You know Katie, I'm around if you decide you want to talk!"

With her back to him Katie called out sweetly "Maybe your right Jax…maybe we should talk." As she hung the mop back up in the supply cabinet she turned to face him head on. She opened her mouth unsure of just what exactly she was about to say when she was interrupted.

Jax smiled, his lady killer grin filling his face "sure munchkin what's on your mind?"

_'Munchkin…Munchkin…Munchkin'_ Jax hadn't called her that since they were kids in middle school or high school. Was that what his attitude earlier was all about? Did he give her that damned double standard pep talk because he still saw her as a_ 'munchkin?' _ Struggling for control, Katie glanced wildly around the room, her gaze coming to rest on the old mop bucket. Carefully she bent down and picked it up. Turning around she moved with quick purposeful steps. As she moved closer to him, she noted that he had dumped his shirt and kutt on the floor just outside the kitchen doorway. Probably for the best, Katie could appreciate good leather and she would hate to screw up his. Smiling genuine and sweet, she promptly turned the mop bucket up-side down and watched as the contents splattered all down Jax's head and chest causing a small puddle on the floor at his feet. Smiling sweetly, she giggled, dropping the bucket to the floor, she gently smacked his chest, "I would love to talk now Jax, but it looks as though you may need to clean up." She giggled as she inched past him – careful not to get too close to his wet shaking frame.

As she left the kitchen, she saw Emily Duncan leaving the clubhouse giggling. _ 'Should have saved the mop water for her,'_ she laughed as she made her way across the bar room.

**Author's Note: ** **Not as long of a chapter as I first thought. I hope you guys enjoy it none the less. Please read and review. I am stretching myself trying to stay updated with all of my current fanfics. But, I promise to stay as up to date and current with this as my muse and of course life will allow. Thanks for reading xoxox OZ!**


	3. Friendly Advice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I have to start with a huge thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to favorites or following. The way I worry over some of my OC's you would think they were one of my own kids or something lol. So it means the world to me when you guys like my characters as much as I do. The fact that you review is simply icing on my cake. Thank you so much to Cappiesgirl23, GemmaTellerSoa, Jodes93, Alistensrude, and to LonePalm (I cannot wait to brainstorm) **

**DISCLAIMER:**** As always I own nothing but my OC/Katie. Anything that is associated with SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter/Sutter Ink/ FX**

**Without further ado….I give you **

**Chapter 3**

Katie made her way quickly across the bar-room exiting outside to the picnic table near the door. She was just in time to see Emily Duncan climbing into her convertible, waiving to Chibbs and Juice as she pulled out of the lot and down the street. Sitting on the edge of the table top she mumbled 'good riddance to bad rubbish,' smiling brief and bitter. Absorbed in her own thoughts she paid no attention to whoever exited the clubhouse behind her. Opie took a seat on the table top next to her and waited for her to speak.

After a moment – maybe two, Katie smirked brief and small, "saw the Katie and Jax water show inside did you? We're thinking of taking our act on the road – you know? We could call it SAMCRO water extravaganza; you could be our manager. I figure by Christmas time we'll be raking in the dough."

Opie laughed a short deep sound that she was used to as she learned her head briefly against his shoulder. "Not the worst idea I've heard all day" Opie muttered. Waiting a beat he pressed "You wanna tell me what happened in there?"

"Not much to tell Op, thought Jax could use a little cooling off; thought I would help him out."

"Annnnd" he drew the word out long and slow "you thought dirty mop water was the best way for him to cool off?"

"What can I say Op, It was an emergency and I had to improvise."

"An emergency cooling off – sure that makes perfect sense Katie. Why didn't I see that before?" He quipped with an undisguised hint of sarcasm.

Katie laughed, enjoying the silly banter with her best friend. Opie smiled at Katie's rich mischievous laughter. Both old friends grew quiet – minutes passed before Opie spoke again. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that crow-eater Emily something or another I saw leaving the dorms earlier – does it?" Opie watched as Katie's expression grew cold and guarded. She was during her level best to shut down and shut out. It may have worked on lesser men, but not Opie. The three of them had been around the block one to many times together for her to shut him down like that.

Katie knew better than to try and shut Opie out. Opie and Jax knew her better than anyone including her biological family. She loved both men deeply; there literally was nothing she wouldn't do for them or to protect them. She realized at a very young age just how lucky she was to have both men in her life. The three of them could be as different as night and day; yet at the end of the day they always had each other's backs. While there was nothing she couldn't tell either man, there were times when confiding in Opie was easier.

Laughing self-consciously she mumbled a barely whispered "maybe."

Opie sighed, why did relationship shit have to be so damned complicated he wondered. Katie was never one for having a best _"girlfriend"_; whenever she had _"girlfriend"_ quality stuff to share she always turned to him. In the beginning he sometimes wished she would go bother Jax with her love and mush confessions. It wasn't long though before he realized that maybe she didn't confide in Jax because her _'love and mush confessions'_ were secretly about Jax. He wondered if either of his best friends were fully aware of that tiny little fact. "Come on Katie, Emily what's-her-name is a crow-eater nothing more nothing less."

For the first time, since he sat down Katie turned to look him in the eye. "I know she's a crow-eater Op. It's just that…Oh hell Op…!" her voice trailed off.

He watched the strange emotions warring across her face. One minute she was angry, the next she looked like she had a bad case of puppy love, and lastly there was something deep in her eyes that he couldn't quite put a name too. It was that deep fleeting in her eyes that had him worried. "I know you worry about him Katie, but it's his life. You can't control his decisions; he has to…."

Angry she slammed her hand against the table effectively cutting Opie off "Well then dammit…he needs to make better decisions then doesn't he?"

Opie buried the laugh bubbling inside; he loved Katie's mischief making fiery side. "We all do at some point or another Katie – it's just a fact of life I think."

Katie smiled thinking about Opie's words; a quick retort on the tip of tongue when she heard the club-house door swing open. Walking into the sunshine, Jax noted his two best friends sitting at the picnic table less than fifty away. His face broke with a brief cold smile; a smile that revealed nothing going on inside his head right that second. Moving with his slow trademark lope he made his way to the table. As he stood in front of them, he nodded by way of greeting at Opie. Turning his full attention on Katie, "Suppose you tell me what the hell that was all about?"

Katie smiled just as big and sweet as she knew how. Sliding gently off the table top – she adjusted his cut, rubbing her hands across the smooth leather, "Hi Jax seems you cleaned up well."

"Cleaned up well…Cleaned up well? What the hell Katie you dump dirty mop water on me and all you can say is that I clean up well?"

"You looked like you could use a little cooling off. After all I'm sure spending all that time with..with…" Turning to face Opie she smiled sweetly "what was her name again Opie; Elisha, Elena, Evonne, oh wait I know Emily." Facing Jax once more she continued "after all that time with Emily – I was certain you could use a little cool down. I mean after all she's a crow-eater isn't her job to get you all hot and bothered."

Jax laughed deep and rich "I swear Katie, If I didn't know better I would swear your jealous of that 'crow-eater'"

Katie fumed at those words, unwilling to admit just how close they might be to true "Jealous of that sleazy bitch are you serious? I am ten times the woman that skank could ever dream of being, and you know it."

Stepping right into her personal space Jax laughed cold, deep, and a little mischievous "What I know is that I should turn you over my knee and paddle your smart mouth little ass."

"Careful Jax," Katie warned "don't start something you can't finish."

Before Jax could utter another word, Clay and the boys rolled into the lot.

**Author's note: I'm not real happy with the way this chapter ended. I was looking for something else, but this will have to do. As an FYI, this story will probably center more on relationship drama and less focus on club business. Although I'm sure that "club business" will find a way to stick its ugly head and say hello from time to time. As always thanks for reading please read and review xoxox OZ **


	4. Guess whose coming to dinner?

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing associated with SOA. All rights belong to K. Sutter/Sutter Ink/FX. I am simply a fan girl who likes to visit their playground now and again all song lyrics belong to their respected bands / song-writers.**

**Author's Note:**** While this is completely OC story (no Tara appearances at all) there will be mention of her leaving Charming (possibly in future chapters) and the effect it had on Jax. **

Without further ado…I give you

Chapter 4

Returning to the office, Katie stood in the open doorway listening as Half-sack shouted as someone over the phone. As he threw the phone to the desk muttering about stupid bitches, Katie announced her presence. "Need some help Sack?"

Turning quickly Half-Sack laughed, "Thank-God Katie your back!" he exclaimed. "This place is a freaking zoo. Crazy psycho soccer moms screaming at me about their mini-vans, some old lady threatening me with her cane if we try to charge her too much on an oil change. And then there's that crazy old fart, Mr. Johnson who swears we didn't fix his car right the first time. Please tell me that you're here to take over; cause if you're not I may just have to go postal on someone here."

Katie laughed "Its fine Sack – take off! The boys are back I think they were headed to church. I'm sure they have something big and manly for you to do; help take your mind of the soccer mom and old ladies with canes."

"Oh go ahead and joke Katie; but let me ask you this you ever been hit with an old lady's cane before?" Waiting a beat maybe two, Half-Sack noted the confusion on her face before continuing "Yeah I didn't think so – that shit hurts!" As he spoke, he moved around the small room quickly gathering his things and beating a hasty exit out the door. Calling over his shoulder as he bee-lined for the clubhouse "See ya Katie-bug, just holler if you need anything!"

"I'm gonna holler all right!" Thought Katie as she surveyed the mess Half-Sack had made in less than an hour. Propping open the door, Katie turned on the radio and set about cleaning up the mess.

Scooping a handful of filing from the desk she made her way to the old metal file cabinet in the corner. Nearly an hour had passed since Sack departed. Gemma should be back from the hospital soon she thought absently. With her back to the door, she sorted through the filing wondering how the hell these boys found anything around here. With her back to the door she set about the task at hand; while absently singing along to the radio _"Well the times are gettin' hard for you little girl I'm a hummin' and a strummin' all over God's world."_ Bopping her head in time with the music she hummed along, before picking up the lyrics once more. _"And you don't know just how a woman feels. You didn't know what rock-n-roll was - Until you met my drummer on a grey tour bus. I got there in the nick of time - Before he got his hands across your state line."_

Jax stood in the open doorway silently watching. He wondered if she were doing file backs or trying to make out with the file cabinet. Shaking his head, so much shit going down in his life right now; so why now…why now did he have to notice that Katie was a woman? He continued to listen as Katie sang along with the final versus.

_"I didn't know you had a rock-n-roll record. Until I saw your picture on another guy's jacket. You told me I was the only one - But look at you now it's dark as its dawn. My my my, I'm once bitten, twice shy babe. My my my, I'm once bitten, twice shy baby. So shy!"_

As the song ended, Jax began to clap and whistle. Surprised by the sound, Katie quickly turned almost relieved to see Jax standing there opposed to that creepy bastard from earlier. "Jax you startled me…how long have you been standing there?"

Stepping fully into the office, pulling the door shut behind him Jax smiled. "Long enough to wonder; are you really doing file backs or are you trying to make out with TM's file cabinet? I mean Katie if you really wanna '_know just how a woman feels'_ all you gotta do is ask darlin.' I'm sure that there is more than one red-blooded American man around here who would be glad to take you up on the offer."

Snatching up the last file folder she swatted at him with it, before tucking it away and shutting the drawer with a little more force than really necessary. "I thought you were in church. Was there something you needed Mr. Teller or did you just come in here to harass me?" Watching him closely, Katie noted the rapidly changing expressions racing across his face.

"Church ended a while ago." He commented with nonchalance she found annoying.

"So you came in here to harass me?" She asked smiling sweetly; loving the honest, teasing, sarcasm that flowed so easy between them. She and Jax knew how far they could push the other – without going too far; same went for Opie.

"Actually came looking for Gemma, but since she's obviously not back yet – maybe you and I can have a conversation about earlier."

"Earlier huh? I'm not sure that there's anything to talk about Jax."

"Nothing to talk about really? You think we have nothing to talk about?" He questioned as he stepped closer.

The office isn't that damn big to begin with thought Katie as she felt Jax crowding her personal space. Within seconds he went from standing in front of the door to crowding into her personal space. She could see the devilish twinkle in his eyes. Obviously he was plotting something – but what was the question.

"You sure you don't want to re-think that darlin'?" he drawled long and soft. The long soft syllables giving Katie reason to pause. His question dripping with so much sweetness it wouldn't melt in your mouth. Continuing to crowd her – he smiled when he noticed that she was effectively trapped between him and wall behind her.

Placing his hands along her sides, he smiled, a mere second or less before he began to tickle her without mercy. "Jax…Jax…Stop!" She pleaded.

He laughed "Say you're sorry and I might…" he retorted with glee.

"Sorry my ass" she retorted struggling to gain a breath "Sorry for…sorry for what?"

"Oh I don't know?" He wondered aloud "How about a little incident involving a dirty ass mop bucket."

"Jax…stop I can't breathe," she giggled struggling to move away from his tickling fingers.

Standing in the doorway, Gemma smiled watching the play between her son and Katie. Some days there just wasn't enough laughter around TM. She enjoyed spending the afternoon with Abel, but watching as he fought for life – innocent laughter was a welcome change. She wondered absently about what happened during her absence to cause the current scene. Katie's screeching drew Gemma from her absent thoughts.

"She's a dirty ass crow-eater Jax…you can do better." Katie screeched the laughter overwhelming her – leaving her voice with a breathless quality.

Jax stood his hands abruptly dropping from her sides. "Who the hell do you think you are Katie? What makes you think you can judge who I do and do not sleep with?"

Sobering quickly Katie stood to her full height "Jax…I wasn't judging. I just…I know you – you deserve better."

_'What the fuck?'_ wondered Jax almost painfully? _'Why am I yelling at Katie…it's Katie for crying out loud?'_ Turning away from her, Jax growled "I gotta go…I'll see you later Katie." As he turned to the door, he noticed his Ma standing there for the first time. Without a further word to either woman he blew out of the office in a mad hurry.

"Didn't mean to interrupt anything here," commented Gemma dryly as she set her bag on the desk.

"It's all good Gemma, hell I'm not sure I even know what you interrupted." Katie countered with evident frustration. Knowing Gemma had most likely heard or saw enough to be full of questions Katie quickly sought to change the subject. "So how is Abel today" she questioned – genuine concern lacing every word?

Gemma recognized the thinly veiled attempt to change the subject from a mile away. She thought about pressing the younger woman for details, but decided against it. Figuring there would be plenty of time later for the details; she sat down and filled Katie in on her day with Abel.

Katie sat and talked with Gemma another fifteen minutes or so before deciding to head out. Collecting her things, Katie stopped to hug Gemma as she made her way to the door. "I'll go by the hospital in the morning before my shift starts at the café and check in on little man."

Gemma smiled, "Sounds good darlin'….Listen baby girl before you head out some of the "family's" meeting at my house tonight about six-thirty for dinner – you should come."

Katie smiled. She had been attending "family dinners" her whole life – first with Gemma and J.T. and later with Gemma and Clay. Two for things were always certain about dinner at the Morrow's. One there would always be plenty of good food. Two the conversation was always sure to enlightening. Thinking about it for a moment longer, the younger woman promised Gemma she would be there for dinner. Checking her watch Katie asked "anything I can do to help?"

Shaking her head Gemma answered softly "Luann and some of the girls are already at my place working on the food. In fact I'm heading home myself in just a few minutes. Don't worry about a thing, just get your butt over to my place."

Katie smiled "yes ma'am" she laughed snapping Gemma a saucy little salute before exiting the office. "I'll see you in a little bit!" she called over her left shoulder as she made her way across the parking lot.

Walking across the lot she, noticed Jax sitting at the picnic table talking on his cell. She wanted to go to him to say something – anything but what? Loss for words was rare between her and the boys, but when it did happen it was painful as hell for her. A part of her wanted to go over to him and apologize for everything. Yet, a stronger more prideful part of her demanded she keep her mouth shut and go before she could say anything stupid. As she climbed into her jeep, she took one last look around the lot. As she glanced at Jax, she gave herself one moment to wonder if he would ever wake up and see what was right in front of him. After a long moment she firmly and swiftly slammed the door on what if and pulled from the lot without a word.

Pulling into traffic, she debated about heading directly over to Gemma's or going home to change first. Glancing in the rear-view mirror she noted the small black duffel bag in the back seat. "Perfect" she thought. Making a quick turn at the next stop light, she headed straight to Clay and Gemma's place. Parking in front of the house, she grabbed her bag from the back seat. As she made her way to the door, she saw Gemma's caddy pulling into the driveway. "Great timing" she thought "must have left the lot right after I did."

Meeting Katie at the front door, Gemma smiled as they both entered the house. As Gemma headed for the kitchen Katie asked "Hey Gem" gesturing toward the duffel bag hanging from her shoulder, "you mind if I clean up a little before dinner?"

"Not at all darlin' you know where everything is just holler if you need anything!"

With that Katie smiled and headed off upstairs. Flipping on the lights, Katie sighed, envious of the large bathroom; with its large vanity, walk in shower, and the large cream colored garden tub (Katie's personal favorite.) Checking her watch Katie decided if she were quick she had time for just a quick soak in the big glorious tub. Quickly adjusting the water to the perfect temperature, Katie found some bath salts sitting on the vanity. Adding a few of the scented salts to the water, she quickly stripped the days clothing and sunk down into the hot scented water.

Fifteen minutes was hardly enough time to fully appreciate the beautiful tub or the hot scented water, but it was the all the time Katie had. Climbing from the tub, she wrapped herself in one of Gemma's big fluffy blue bath towels and stood at the sink rummaging through her bag looking for make-up bag. Seating her make-up on the vanity, she pulled her jeans and top from the bag. Lost in her own thoughts, Katie was a little surprised with the bathroom door suddenly opened. Holding the towel tightly closed across her breasts, she turned with a shriek "Jax what are you doing here?"

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following, or adding to favorites. You guys Rock! Your reviews mean so much – Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing. I am making no profit from this. **

**Chapter 5**

Jax stood rooted to the floor. His mind felt like that of a dying man whose life was flashing before his eyes. Memories of him and Katie flooded his senses. He thought about climbing trees (her breaking her right arm – him breaking his left), riding bikes, Piney letting them the three of them "camp-out" in his back yard. He almost chuckled at the thought of the two of them at fourteen_'borrowing'_ J.T.'s bike for an afternoon joy ride, him taking her to prom when her _pussy ass date_ canceled because his mommy was all worried about the kind _of influence the little SAMCRO girl_ would be on her son. He remembered it all. What he didn't remember is when in the bloody hell had Katie developed a body that was worthy of any man's wet dream.

Shaking his head he tried to force himself to think. _"This is Katie – not some easy ass crow-eater,"_ he repeated to himself over and over again. And while all of that was very true, it didn't stop his gaze from wandering up and down her frame. He smirked, envious of his mother's oversized bath towel currently wrapped snugly around her body. "That should be me wrapped around her," he thought smugly to himself. 'How can one damned bath towel cover so little and so much all at the same time?' he wondered in pure frustration.

Jax smirked once more a little colder than the first, as he mentally fought to slam the door on his traitorous thoughts. This was his best friend, _his little sister_, the _girl _he would _give everything_ to protect; so why couldn't he force himself to turn around and walk away? Right here right now he would gladly kill any other sucker who dared looked cross eyed at _his_ girl. "She's not your girl" his mind screamed. Taking a step closer, he ignored his better judgment.

Katie didn't think any of the boys had arrived at the house yet. She was genuinely surprised when Jax had burst in on her. Clutching her towel, she figured he would say something smart mouth and then turn and leave. When in actuality he had yet to say anything. He stood rooted, as if someone had super glued his feet to the floor. She watched with fascination as a flood of myriad emotions crossed his features, flooding his beautiful blue eyes. Hard pressed, Katie couldn't remember a time in her life when those big baby blues didn't have the power to turn her world upside down. As a kid, getting into to trouble; nine times out of ten it was looking into those gorgeous blue eyes being unable to say no.

Under his intense gaze she began to grow a little uncomfortable. What did he see when he looked at her so intently? She was about to break the silence when he smirked. That patented Jax Teller smirk had been causing girls to drop their panties for years. Sadly, she guessed she was no different. As she started to speak, his expression changed a little colder this time – a little warier. She wanted to reach out to him; to beg him to say something anything. "What a minute!" her mind screamed. 'What is he doing?' her mind demanded. With her back to the vanity, she watched with almost bated breath as Jax, slowly almost painfully so, made his way towards her.

'Walk away Jax…Jackson Nathanial Teller, walk away right now before you do something you will both regret!' Jax heard his conscience screaming legit words of wisdom, but he couldn't find the strength to listen. Katie wrapped in that damned bath towel was just more temptation than he could bear at the moment. Placing his hands on either side of her body, firmly against the edges of the vanity, he effectively trapped her between him and the vanity behind her. For long seconds, Jax studied her features, enjoying the play of emotion and life swimming in her dark eyes. He took immense pleasure in the nervous flush that painted her cheeks. To the world Katie Vaughan was a self assured confident young woman. If anyone saw her nervous flawed human side it was Opie or Half-Sack never him. He was suddenly very envious of the _special role_ the two other men played in Katie's life. Why couldn't he fill that role in her life? Taking her right hand in his, Jax gently squeezed before placing her hand on this hip. Briefly he closed his eyes, enjoying the way her fingers instantly clutched at the soft worn fabric of his t-shirt. Like a sucker punch out of no-where he realized how much he wanted her touch against his bare skin.

Katie was swimming in dangerous waters and she knew it. The sanest part of her brain; what little was left at this point was screaming at her. _"Walk away Katie Kathleen…Walk away right now before this ol' hound dog hurts you both."_ Katie honestly couldn't remember a time she didn't want this kind of closeness with Jax. Watching him – watch her she was swamped with memories. The agony she felt when he took up with Tara Knowles back in high school was beyond overwhelming. The heartache he tried so hard to cover-up after she ran was almost too much for her to bear. Then he goes and marries that….that bitch Wendy (and that was the kindest thing she could say.) How could she be the mother of his child? Katie wanted his babies more than _that_ woman ever would.

The warmth of her body surrounded Jax. Frustration rode Jax hard. His senses were overloading – his reactions more automatic not thought out; his emotions and body began to spiral beyond his control, his conscience screaming walk away don't screw up with this one – not this one. Seeking something he wouldn't or possibly couldn't explain, he tilted his head slightly burying his face in the soft crook of her neck. Instantly it became both pure heaven and hell on earth. Her soft scent was intoxicating. Unconsciously he licked his lips – his mind racing with the idea of tasting her soft skin. _ 'Just one little swipe of the tongue,'_ he thought, _'surely it would be enough – right?'_ Who the hell did he think he was kidding; the wave of emotion, the pure sensation riding him hard right this second – one taste would never satisfy – never be enough. Squeezing his eyes shut Jax prayed to whoever was listening for answers, permission, the power to walk away – hell maybe all three, at this point he wasn't sure of anything.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Chibs and Juice laughed, fully enjoying a rare moment of down time among 'brothers.' Looking around the house, Chibs curiously asked where Jax had gotten off to in such a hurry. Complaining of starvation, Juice mumbled something about seeing Jax head upstairs before making his way to the kitchen to check on the ladies and dinner. Quickly and quietly Chibs made his way upstairs, before calling out "Hey Jackie boy yeh up here?"

It took a long moment for Jax to register the voice calling down the hall way. Casting a sideways glance to the door, he cursed why the hell he hadn't shut it when he walked in. He could feel Katie's body as she tensed; obviously not wanting Chibs to walk in on them anymore than he did. Thinking fast, Jax pressed two short soft kisses along Katie's neck before standing. Without really meeting her gaze he spoke, his words gruffer than he intended, "get dressed – I'll see you downstairs." With that he turned and walked out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened. Meeting Chibs in the hallway, both men raced down the steps like a herd of elephants.

Facing the door, Katie smirked as the hit by a hurricane feeling swamped over her. "Hurricane Jax," she mumbled as she quickly pushed the door closed with a little more force than necessary. This time however, she made sure it was locked securely behind her. "Better late than never," she sighed turning once more to face the vanity. Looking into the mirror she could see the proof of the last several moments playing across her face. Jax had rattled her that much was more than obvious. Reaching with near trembling fingers she touched the spot along her neck where he had kissed her. Silently she wondered at the possibilities. What if anything did the last several moments mean? For her this was a stepping stone to changing their relationship. What did it mean for Jax? She knew, without doubt, that he would never treat her like some cheap crow-eater. Was he finally seeing what was right in front of him? Was he ready to take that step with her? Oh was the ol' hound dog just reacting the way most any red-blooded American man would to finding a pretty girl nearly naked and alone?  
Katie struggled to close the door on her wayward thoughts. She needed to concentrate on the task at hand; getting dressed and heading down to dinner. Digging through the bag, Katie found exactly what she was looking – a soft cotton, pink, scooped neck t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. Quickly dressing she slipped her shoes back on. Standing in the mirror, she felt slightly better – a little less nervous. Grabbing her make-up bag she applied just the barest hint of color to her face – before quickly sweeping her up into a high pony tail. Glancing around the bathroom one last time, she was satisfied that she had tidied everything up. Slinging her duffel over her shoulder she took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Glancing out the living room window, she noted Jax and some of the 'brothers' outside in the front yard clowning around. Standing in the kitchen doorway she watched Gemma, Luanne, and one of the other ol' ladies who name escaped her at the moment putting the finishing touches on dinner. Half-Sack sat on the edge of the counter nearest Gemma. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask just how it was he was helping out with dinner. Katie smiled as she stood quietly watching Gemma watch Half-Sack. In the short time Katie had been standing in the doorway – Half-Sack had snatched at least three cucumbers off of Gemma's cutting board. Gemma waited patiently until Half-Sack reached across the board to still another bite, but waving her knife in front of face. "Listen ya little shit….snatch one more damned veggie from this board and that little corrective surgery you think is such a good idea will cost you twice as much."

Half-Sack laughed – Katie laughed. "Thank God! Katie bug you're here" Half-Sack exclaimed. "You need to get your ass over her and defend me."

Katie laughed moving further into the room "Protect you hell! Gemma warned you! You knew the risk…whatever happens now is all on you!"

"Katie…" he whined. "Come on baby girl help a guy out here!"

Moving across the kitchen, Katie stood in front of Half-Sack, between his wide spread knees. Patting him on the chest she smiled slow and mischievously. "Look at this way Sack, if Gemma gets you with the knife – think of all the money you'll save on surgery. You got to think of the girls too you know. I mean there's sure to be scars and well…most chicks dig a man with scars…think it's all dark and mysterious shit…can be very sexy you know."

Half-Sack laughed as he tried to wrap his legs around Katie pulling her closer to the counter and him. "Protect me Kate, you know…." He stopped with a brief chuckle "Sexy huh? Tell me Katie do you think scars are sexy?" He asked with a devilish grin.

Laughing out loud, Katie patted his cheek as she struggled gently to move away from the counter. "We're not talking about me Sacky Boy."

"But we could be Katie…we could be. I mean just all of the fun you and I could have together. We could be the biggest SAMCRO couple since Clay and Gemma."

Only half listening Gemma laughed "Don't listen to him Katie…he's only going to get you into trouble."

Katie smiled the commotion in the other signaling the boys had come in from the yard. "Now Sack," Juice hollered from the doorway "You know she's way out of your league."

Standing around the doorway Chibs, Bobby, and Tig laughed. Stepping further into the room Tig stood next to Half-Sack and Katie. "Don't worry Sack, you and I both know you could have most any girl you wanted..."

Half-Sack puffed up with pride, smiling at Tig he crowed "Thanks Tig…nice to see someone is on…"

Tig interrupted before the younger man could continue, "that's right Saky boy, most any woman down at the Jelly-Bean would be lucky to have a man like you!"

"The Jelly-Bean….The Jelly-Bean!" he repeated with obvious distaste. "You would have to pay me to take a girl home from that place; and even then I would have to think about it some more!"

Bobby chimed "Better watch what you say kid, Tiggy here has found more than one _'lovely'_ and I use that word loosely _'lovely'_ distraction down at the ol' Jelly-Bean."

Wrapping his arms around Katie's shoulders he pulled her closer. "I can get any woman I want, anywhere I want. Isn't that right Katie…tell them what a stud I am?"

Leaning into to kiss his cheek, Katie smiled "Of course you Sack. You're a real stud sweetheart! Hell you can just about any woman you want….just not me!" She laughed as she squirmed free of his embrace.

The boys all pointed and laugh. Deep male chuckles filled the room, as they joked and laughed about Katie's sound and swift rejection of Half-Sack. Standing just out of Katie's view, Jax watched. _"Damn right"_ he thought _"What does Katie need with Half-Sack when she could have me?"_ "WHOA…WHOA…WHOA" he thought with instant confusion and a hint of anger _"Where the fuck at that thought come from?"_


	6. Questions without Answers

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing associated with SOA. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter/Sutter Ink.**

**Author's Note:**** Special Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following, or adding to favorites. Thank-you to Nikki9235, LonePalm, ILoveAnime89, GemmaTellerSOA, Alistensrude (I love you're work by the way. Wish I had written Corrie), Venetiangrl92 for your wonderful reviews of the last chapter – you All Rock!**

**Without further ado….I give to you **

**Chapter five**

Standing in the doorway, Gemma watched the scene in front of her. Everyone she loved, safe and happy and under one roof. Thinking to herself as she took her seat at the table, 'what more could a woman ask for?' For several minutes conversation and laughter mixed with the clatter of dishes passing back and forth. Sitting patiently, Gemma enjoyed the scene as any good mother hen would do. After a time she began to fill her own plate; it was then she noticed her son seated at the far end of the table. On the outside no one would have guessed anything amiss with the young man, but Gemma knew her son better than that. She knew there was something going on behind those big baby blue eyes. Glancing casually around the table, Gemma tried to deduce the source of whatever was on her son's mind. Passing a large bowl of mashed potatoes to her right she noted Katie. The younger woman was laughing and cutting up with Chibs and Half-sack, but at the same time there was something clouded her eyes; confusion maybe. Smiling inwardly, Gemma didn't believe in coincidences. Whatever was eating her son was surely the same thing eating Katie. _'Could it be…Could it be?' _she wondered _'could it be that two of the most hard headed people in her life finally be realizing what everyone around them already knew?_' Katie and Jax belonged together. Gemma filled her plate as she joined the conversation around her; all the while keeping an eye on the younger couple. _ 'Could be' _she thought with a Cheshire grin, _'this situation may call for a little motherly intervention.'_

Throughout the meal, Jax found himself making a conscious effort to pay attention to his plate and the conversation around him. Every now and then he found himself glancing towards her end of the table. He noted the way she smiled at whatever story Chibs, Half-Sack, or Bobby was telling at that moment. He loved the way laughter filled her eyes. _"Yes"_ he thought with a rueful shake of his head it would be far too easy to tune out everything and everyone around him – devoting all his attention to Katie.

As usual Gemma and some of the other ol' ladies had done a fabulous job with dinner. For all her faults no one could ever say Gemma Teller Morrow was not an amazing cook. Surveying his nearly empty plate, Jax knew there was no way he could eat another bite. At Clay's invitation, most of the brothers excused themselves to the other room for a drink. Katie stayed volunteering to help Gemma and the girls with clean-up. Standing just inside the living room doorway, Jax watched as Katie moved between the dining room and kitchen – clearing the table. _"What is it?"_ Jax wondered to himself _"Why now? Why so…so all of a sudden?" _

Opie came to stand opposite Jax in the doorway. "She worries about you brother. That's all today was – you know that right?"

Jax shook his head "worries about what, Op? I'm a big boy, I'm reasonably certain I can take care of myself. Besides, I have Gemma remember, heavens knows I don't need yet another mother."

Opie chuckled short and deep. "Don't think mothering is quite what Katie has in mind." He thought to himself before continuing with a shrug. "Who says she's trying to mother you?" Opie questioned his oldest friend.

"What else could it be?" demanded Jax "She obviously has the same twisted ideas about crow-eaters that my ma does."

Rubbing a hand across his face and down along his beard, Opie smirked "What doesn't Gemma have twisted ideas about?"

Jax laughed deep and full "Let's just hope that she doesn't rub off too much on Katie or anyone else for that matter. The world can only handle one Gemma Teller Morrow!" Nodding in agreement, Opie turned at the sound of his name. Leaving Jax alone for a moment or two longer in the doorway; Jax continued to watch Katie for a mere few seconds more.

Nearly two hours later most of the brothers were heading out. Jax headed for the kitchen looking for Katie. Gemma smiled as she watched her son – trying so hard not to be obvious. "Are you looking for something Jax?" asked Gemma with a casual calm tone.

"Yeah I thought Katie was in here with you!" came his quick reply.

"Oh no…she left about half hour I guess. Said she had some things to do at home. Was there something you needed?"

"It's not important Ma," he replied as he kissed her cheek, "I'm going to head out – talk to you tomorrow."

The next few days passed quickly. Jax found himself buried hip deep in club business. More than once he picked up the phone planning to call her – only to decide against it at the last second. What the hell was he supposed to say? I'm sorry for crowding you like that in the bathroom? Crowding was putting it mildly. If it hadn't been for Chibs, he was mere seconds from crossing the line into something far deeper than friendship. Did Katie want that? Why didn't she stop him or toss him out on his ear? He needed to talk to her – but didn't have a damned clue what to say.

Arriving at the hospital about lunch time Jax was anxious to go see his son. "St. Thomas never changes," thought Jax as he made his way down the hall with a purposeful stride. "Not the sights, sounds, or smells – things around here are constant" he thought as he headed into the neo-natal unit to see Abel.

Standing outside the door near the window Jax watched. Inside Katie had pulled the rocking chair over near the "toaster" where they were keeping Abel till he was stronger – better. Jax watched as she pulled a small story book from her bag; laying the book across her lap she watched Abel for several long moments.

Quietly so as not to disturb the scene before him; Jax cautiously opened the door and stepped inside – without a sound. "So Abel," Katie began cheerfully as she picked up the small book of fairy tales "where did we leave off yesterday?" Thumbing through the book, she found the spot she was looking for "I know we had just finished reading_ 'little red riding hood'_ how about today we read _'Goldilocks and the three bears_?' How's that sound?" Jax smiled as Katie began to read. How long had she been coming to the hospital to see his son – to read to him like this? Not wanting to interrupt Jax quietly opened the door hoping to slip out the same he had come in. Unfortunately for him fate was having none of that. Dr. Naameed was making his rounds and saw Jax as he attempted to exit the NICU. "Mr. Teller" he exclaimed his heavily accented voice drawing both Katie and Jax's attention.

Quickly standing from her spot near Abel, Katie flushed the book falling from her fingers. Scooping up the book, Jax returned it with a small smile. Dr. Naameed entered the room, unaware of the unspoken tension swirling about. Greeting both Jax and Katie, he made his way quickly to the incubator. Stepping out of the way, Katie was fascinated as she watched the dr. examine Abel so thoroughly in just a few short minutes. Checking Abel's chart once more, he smiled seemingly pleased with himself and Abel's progress. "Allow me just a moment?" he entreated before heading out the NICU door. Glancing over at Abel Katie smiled –_ a real fighter just like his ol' man _she thought. "I'll step out when Dr. Naameed comes back so you two can talk about Abel's progress."

Turning away from Abel, Jax gave her a half-hearted smile. "That's not necessary darlin' your family too. Stay!"

Family – a single expression with endless definitions; thought Katie a little bitterly. "Is that what I am Jax – family?"

The look on Katie's face said it all. This was one conversation that he didn't want to have and one she would never let him avoid. "Katie…" Jax began, hoping to choose his words very carefully.

"How exactly would you define our family ties, Jax? Would you say sister, cousin, maybe aunt? What family relation are we?"

Saved by the bell or in this the doctor; Jax smiled at the temporary reprieve. Dr. Naameed smiled as he looked between the both of them. "It's ok doc, she's family whatever you've got to say it's all good."

"Well then" Dr. Naameed began "Abel's growing stronger every day. His vitals are stable. If he keeps to this pace in another week or two, we should be able to move him from the incubator"

"That's great news Dr." exclaimed Katie.

Laying his hands across the top of the incubator Jax smiled, "Hear that Abel another week or so and you can escape the toaster. Whattya think about that?"

Returning Abel's chart, Dr. Naameed assured Jax that he would be around should he have questions or concerns about Abel; before quickly making his exit. Watching the doc exit, Jax turned slowly to face Katie; her previous question hung between thick with tension.

Katie watched the good doctor leave – relieved to hear such positive news about Abel. Turning around she watched Jax. She knew that her question was unfair given their current location. Maybe she should just accept her role as "family" member and chalk the incident in the bathroom up to bad timing or a trippy hallucination on her part. Maybe pushing for more with Jax was a mistake maybe she just content herself with friendship family life. Jax started to speak, only to have Katie cut him off.

"You know what Jax, your right!" she began with a hint of sarcasm lacing her words. "We've been friends a damned long time. I'm practically family….you said so yourself – right? So with all that said how do you explain what happened at your mother's? Cause if you ask me….no no no! Hear me out." She pleaded moving closer to him her hands extended in more of a back off gesture than pleading need. "Correct me if I'm wrong but what happened at Gemma's was more than family – it was about needs and wants. Wasn't it Jax?"

Scrubbing both hands down his face, Jax spared one long loving glance at his son before speaking, "Katie…what happened at my mom's never should have happened. I was just surprised to walk in on you like that – you're my best friend for crying out loud! I wasn't thinking. That's all it was just a mistake on my part, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry," she repeated as if he weren't even in the room. Repeating the words twice more; feeling them roll off her tongue like the taste of spoiled milk. Lifting her eyes, a smile crossed her full lips; a cold distant smile that never fully reached her eyes. "Are you saying you felt nothing? Is that what you're saying Jax? Cause if that's what you're saying; then I'm saying you're a damned liar."

Katie stood watching Jax wondering if she had said too much or not enough. When Jax and Tara hooked up she never expected to get a chance with him. They were perfect – any fool with half a brain could see just how in love they were with each other. She loved Jax to much to interfere with that. When Tara left the rules of the game changed. She began to believe that maybe there was hope for the two of them. Instead she endured a long line of crow-eaters before and after the disaster that was Wendy Case. This was Katie's last chance; either Jax wanted her or he didn't. If he did then they had a chance at making something great. If he didn't then it was time for her to move forward – find herself a man who was capable of loving her and seeing her for the woman she really is.

Jax stood silent for a long moment considering his words carefully. He didn't want to lie to Katie. The truth was he had felt something – hell a lot of something that day at his folks place. If he were honest with himself he hadn't felt that much for anyone since Tara; not even his _"wife"_ Wendy. So what the hell was the problem? All he had to do was admit the truth to Katie and see where life takes them next. The problem was this was Katie, and Jax didn't want to lose her. She was his best friend and although she would loathe hearing him say it; in many ways she reminded him of Tara. Finally choosing his words, he opened his mouth to speak. "Katie…. You have to…"

The familiar sounds of the pre-pay phone he always carried in the pocket of his cut rang loud and clear through the room. Grabbing the phone he cursed before snapping it open "Yeah" he barked. Listening carefully for several seconds – he wanted to scream. "Son-of-bitch…" he cursed. "Yeah…Yeah …Yeah I get it! I'll see you in fifteen!" He exclaimed before slamming the phone closed and back into his pocket.

He opened his mouth to apologize, only to have Katie beat him to the punch. "I know…I know club business and you have to go. Saved by the bell huh, Teller?" Moving she came to stand right in front of him, invading his personal space, reminiscent of what he had done to her in the bathroom. She placed a single hand along his right cheek before gently brushing her soft full lips across his for the briefest barest of kisses. Quickly backing away, "Go handle your business!"


	7. The way to a man's heart

**DISCLAIMER: As always I own nothing except my OC's. All right's belong to Kurt Sutter.**

**Chapter 7**

Katie leaned on the front counter, looking up at the clock, she watched impatiently as time ticked down to closing. _'Five minutes…..just five minutes till I can lock the door.'_ She thought tiredly. Stretching across the counter, grabbing for her bottle of cleaner and a fresh rag; _'Sooner I clean up sooner I can get out of here,' _she mused as she began wiping down old wooden counter.

As she worked, Katie absently noted care worn age of the wooden Formica covered counter top. She wondered when was the last time Maggie updated anything around the old café. Maggie's was somewhat of an institution around Charming. Some folks came for the food, some for the company, and some for the local gossip; regardless of who you were or what you did sooner or later everyone came into to Maggie's. The slightly off key singing come from the kitchen broke into her thoughts. She didn't have to look into the kitchen to know Maggie was preparing the apples for tomorrow's café special 'apple cobbler.'

Katie groaned as the bells above the door chimed. Everyone in town knew the café closed at eight-thirty during the week; but Maggie never turned away a hungry soul. Plastering a small albeit fake smile across her face she turned to greet the last customer of the day. Instantly realizing it wasn't a customer at all, her face broke into a genuine grin "Sack, sweet pea you are right on time."

Glancing at his watch, Half-sack smirked "that's me darlin'! Just ask and you shall receive." She watched as Half-Sack's gaze wandered around the café. Most wouldn't have paid Half-Sack's wandering gaze much attention. She knew better. Half-Sack was hungry and hoping Maggie was around to take pity on him. Laughing "she's in the kitchen Sack. I'm sure if you stick your head in the door; with that silly hang-dong expression she'll gladly feed you."

Rubbing his hands together in childish glee, Half-Sack grinned as his stomach growled. "You know where to find me when you're ready" he exclaimed as he hot-footed it off to the kitchen. Snickering to herself, "I swear that boy has a tapeworm at worst – hollow legs at best. How else does it put it all away – yet stay so thin."

"I do not!" came the childish reply from somewhere within the kitchen. Turning back to the dining area, Katie couldn't stop the child like grin spreading across her face. Fifteen-twenty minutes later, she had finally finished with the evening clean up. Sticking her head just inside the kitchen door, she watched as Half-Sack polished off the last of Maggie's pot roast and the daily special 'peach cobbler.' Maggie sat the large work station peeling apples smiling as happy as a new mother hen watching the younger man wolf down the last of his impromptu dinner. "Are you sure you've gotten enough to eat young man?"

Half-Sack smiled as he patted his _for now_ fully belly. "Yes ma'am Ms. Maggie that was delicious. I swear if you were twenty years younger, I'd make you my ol' lady in a second." He gestured with a quick snap of his fingers.

Maggie laughed quick and hearty, her deep hazel eyes twinkling as she quickly and quietly slipped the last piece of cobbler into a small to go dish. Sitting the dish in front of him she grinned. "You young man are a shameless flirt."

Coming to stand beside the counter, Katie laughed "Sack – man I need this job! Stop trying to run away with my boss – would you?"

Shaking her head at both of them, Maggie teased "not enough meat on this one's bones gotta fatten him up before he can run off with any woman!"

Giving Half-Sack a critical eye "You might be right about that Maggie – he is an awfully skinny fella."

Looking down at himself, he patted his stomach "I'm not _that_ skinny. I'm just a whole lotta love wrapped up in a tiny package."

Both women laughed smiling warmly at each other and him. As she backed out of the kitchen Katie tossed out over her shoulder "Sack I'm just going to run to the back room and grab my bag be right back."

Ducking into the store room Katie grabbed her bag and headed into the ladies room. Glancing in the mirror she groaned as she pulled her hair free of the tight bun. It was amazing what havoc one busy six hour shift could do to a perfectly good hair do. Digging through her bag, she found her hairbrush. Making a couple of quick swipes through her two-tone hair she decided that would due till she could make it home and into the shower. Pushing open the door, she called out "Sack if you think you can finally pull yourself away from the kitchen – I'm ready when…." Her words died a sudden death when she saw Jax sitting at the counter waiting for her.

"Jax what are you doing here? Where's Sack?" She questioned, glancing around the café.

"Chibs needed the prospect – so I swung by figured you could still use that lift home."

"You didn't have to do that. I could have called Donna to come by or something."

"Nah, it's no big deal darlin'. He replied "What's up with the jeep? I saw it at the shop this morning?'

"I wish I knew what was wrong with my baby girl. Tig and one of the boys thought it was nothing serious – that they should be done with it sometime tomorrow."

"Why didn't you just ask me or Op to look at it for you?" He questioned curiously.

"After the way you two bad mouth my baby girl; no I don't think so. One of you is more likely to take a gun and shoot my baby opposed to trying to fix her." She replied with a deep grin painted across her face – twinkling in her eyes.

With his hand across his heart, Jax aimed for his best wounded expression. "Katie how could you say…"

Wiping her hands on an old dish towel, Maggie exited the kitchen "Katie…girl what are you still doing here….whatever ain't done…" Looking up she exclaimed "Well if it isn't Jackson Teller!" Before wrapping the younger man up in a brief tight hug, "How have you been? I heard about your boy; keeping you both in my prayers."

Returning the embrace, Jax smiled brief and sad. "Hi Maggie, he's getting stronger everyday – thank you."

"That's good to hear," glancing towards Katie she shook her head in motherly fashion. "Jackson will you please do me a favor? Please take this girl out of here. I swear, I may have to live here," she said pointing animatedly towards the ceiling and the upstairs apartment, "but this poor girl doesn't – take her home!"

"Yes ma'am my pleasure!" intoned Jax with much respect for the older woman.

Simultaneously Katie answered "Yes ma'am, I'm going home right now."

Maggie watched as the young couple exited the café moving towards the big Harley sitting alone in the lot. Locking the doors behind them – she wondered about the relationship between the two of them. Having watched them both grow up – she considered them 'adopted' grandbabies and prayed daily they would follow the right road in this life.

Within the short time he was inside the café Jax noticed a definite changed in temperature. There's no way Katie would be warm enough on the back of his bike in just her café t-shirt. Jerking his SAMCRO hoodie off over his head – he handed it to her. When she looked at him questioningly he replied "it's cold out here." Slipping into his hoodie, she was grateful for the warmth as she slipped her bag across her body.

Reaching for the helmet, he'd left hanging on the handlebars, without thought he handed it to Katie. "Your head is far prettier than mine – put it on," his only comment. He watched for a long moment or two, determined not to notice how _good his best friend _looked wearing his hoodie. Making sure her helmet was fastened securely, he watched as she slid on to the bike behind him.

As the bike roared to life, she slowly slipped her arms around his mid-section. Squeezing her hands, Jax grinned. "Been too long munchkin…too damn long!"

While some part of her was still annoyed over the child hood nick name; he was right about one thing. It had been too damn long since she had been riding with him. Pulling quickly from the lot, Katie hung on just a little tighter. Riding with Jax always provided a sense of freedom – she never found anywhere else. She knew she was safer on the back of his bike with him than any other place on earth. Jax would never let anyone hurt her. With her arms wrapped tightly around Jax – she quietly rested her head against his back. As the cool night air blew all around them she found herself grateful for the old SAMCRO hoodie he insisted she wear.

All too soon the ride was over as they pulled into her driveway. Cursing to herself Katie suddenly wished she lived on the other side of town. Katie sat perfectly still as Jax shut off the bike. In the sudden still quiet, Katie didn't want to let go. With slow, swift, movements she slowly untangled herself from Jax slipping the helmet off. Letting the small black helmet dangle from her fingers, she pressed her face against Jax's back one last time inhaling the scent that would always be pure Jax. With a small sad smile, she slid from the back of the bike. Handing Jax his helmet, she smiled. "Thanks for the ride Jax – I appreciate the lift home."

"Not a problem darlin' any time you know that!"

"Thanks anyway," Katie smiled in return. Leaning in she quickly kissed his cheek before turning to head for the front door. Stopping mid-way she turned and ran back towards the bike. Jax watched her with mild curiosity. 'Your hoodie," she replied by way of answer. "It's cold out here – you should take it." She explained as she slipped it off over her head and handed it back. "Thanks again" she called as she headed back towards the front door.

Grateful her back was turned, Jax gently pressed his face into the soft fleece of the hoodie; his scent and hers now mingling – her warmth still covering the soft material. Slipping the hoodie over his head, he sat atop his bike watching her climb the porch steps. His mind suddenly filled with memories of the all too soft brief kiss at the hospital a few days earlier. Without thought Jax hung his helmet from the handlebars, and slid from his bike. "Katie wait!" he called out in a rush. Running up the front walk he bounded up the front steps – catching Katie just before she unlocked the front door. Crowding into her personal space he smiled soft and sweet. "What is it Jax?" She questioned as the spastic butterflies began to converge inside her stomach. Silently Jax watched the cool evening breeze tousle her long locks. As he twirled the long locks around his finger, she noted the questions in his eyes. "You object to the new color?" she asked as teasingly as she could given the way she was currently feeling.

Shaking his head, Jax refused to answer one way or another. Jax smirked looking a little more like the Cheshire cat than the man she'd known all of her life. "Been thinking darlin'" he whispered "that kiss over to the hospital…wasn't much of a first kiss – don't you agree?"

Without waiting for answer, Jax took Katie's mouth in a deep searing kiss. Jax wasted no time sliding his tongue deep inside her mouth. Wrapping his arms around her smaller frame, Jax backed her up until she was pushed tight against the front door. Wrapping her arms around his warm solid body, Katie prayed for this kiss to never end. With her eyes straining to pick up every sound or murmur, the soft moan was a surprise to Katie. Struggling to listen harder, she was shocked when she realized the moan had actually come from her. Releasing her lips, Jax made his way along her jaw line heading towards her neck – before his phone rang spoiling both the mood and the moment.

Smiling ruefully, Jax dug his phone from his pocket; snapping it open he answered with a guffer than usual "yeah!"

Within seconds he hung up the phone, shaking his head, "Sorry darlin' I got to run. I will see you soon." He promised as he rushed off back towards hi bike. Straddling the bike, he slipped on his helmet. He watched as she unlocked the door. Hollering out "Hey Katie?" when she turned back to look at him he smiled "Now that's a first kiss." Before cranking his bike and backing out of the driveway.


	8. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing. I am just one fan-girl visiting Kurt Sutter's play-ground. I own nothing except my OC's **

Katie groaned as she glared at her small bedside alarm clock. Snuggling down under the warm weight of her lavender quilt, she wondered why on her day off was she wide awake so dang early in the morning. Rolling on to her stomach, she wrapped her arms around her pillow and attempted to go back to sleep for a while. Nearly half an hour had passed when she gave up on sleep.

Within minutes the scents and sounds of fresh coffee had begun to fill the small kitchen. Making her way back down the short hallway, she heard the steady swift knock at the front door. Groaning she muttered to herself "this early…no coffee yet…someone had better be bleeding!" She was only mildly surprised to see Gemma standing impatiently on her doorstep. Without a word, Gemma made her way inside. "Sure Gemma" Katie gestured animatedly "come on in…make yourself at home!"

Turning slowly Gemma took in her surroundings. She hadn't been to the young woman's place since Jax and Opie helped her move in nearly six months ago. "I like what you've done with the place. It's still too small, but I do like it." Gemma informed her by way of greeting.

"Gee Gemma – thanks for getting up so early; driving over here just to tell me that you like my decorating skills – appreciate it!"-

Smiling intently, Gemma noted what the younger woman was wearing. On anyone else the oversized SAMCRO t-shirt and pink cotton tinker-bell pants would have looked silly; on Katie – well that was just Katie. Pulling the younger woman in for a brief if somewhat motherly hug she kissed her cheek. "Don't be a smart ass Katie it doesn't suit you," she intoned with a slight laugh.

Katie returned the hug with great affection for the woman who had served as a "surrogate mother" when he own mom couldn't. "What can I say momma Gem," she chimed using the ages old nick name "it's just part of my charming personality."

Making her way towards the kitchen, the click-clack of Gemma's heels a familiar rhythm tapping out behind her. Reaching for two large coffee mugs, Katie gestured towards the now full pot in silent question. With just a smidge of cinnamon sugar and a generous splash of milk, Katie fully savored the first long sip of her morning coffee.

Gemma turned leaning gracefully against the counter – patiently sipping her coffee. Watching the younger woman with a curious eye; she could still see the young girl she'd known years before in the face of the woman before her now. True friendship comes with its fair share of secrets. Gemma knew Katie shared more than one with Jax and Opie. Another place – another time Gemma might wonder about the trio's secrets, right now she more worried about loyalty. Through the years, first with J.T. and later with Clay; the lesson of loyalty had repeated itself over and over again. Anyone with half a brain watching Katie and the boys together could see one thing was abundantly clear – Katie was loyal to a fault to both men. Gemma was hard pressed to think of any hell Katie wouldn't follow Jax or Opie through. They had her back and without any doubt she had theirs – no questions asked. With the birth of his son and his future with SAMCRO; Jax would need that kind of loyalty in an ol' lady.

Wrapping her hands snugly around the warm over-sized mug – Gemma gave Katie a glowing smile. "Katie…have you given any thought about what happens when Abel comes home?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Gemma? With Wendy in rehab, Abel's coming home to Jax right?"

Katie grimaced as Gemma muttered something about junkie whores before speaking once more. "Of course Abel is coming home to his father. My question to you is do you think Jax is prepared to be a full time dad?"

_'Where is all of this coming from?'_ Wondered Katie, _'and why the bloody hell couldn't it have waited until after my second cup of coffee and a long hot shower?'_ "Jax loves his son! I don't think there is anything he wants more than to be a good dad to Abel."

"On that we agree," confirmed Gemma with the briefest of smiles. "I'm not talking about love; I'm talking about the day to day things that come along with new babies and single parents."

Katie mulled over Gemma's last statement for a long moment and then two before speaking once more "I think that Jax's is as prepared as any new single parent can be. Besides it's not like he's all alone; he does the club and all of us to fall back on if he gets in over his head."

Finishing the last of her coffee, Gemma turned her back to the younger woman as she rinsed her cup in the oversized kitchen sink. Secretly she smiled, she would have bet money that Katie would be there for Abel, but it was still nice to hear the words so to speak. "You and Jax spend a lot of time together now. Do you think that will change once Abel comes home?"

"Why would it? I mean look at Opie, he's married with two kids and I spend a shit-load of time over there."

"True….True…" hedged Gemma artfully.

_'I need more coffee for this!' _thought Katie almost painfully. _'What is she trying to get at here?'_ She wondered with an almost impatient inward sigh. "Gemma is there something you're trying to get at here?"

Dropping her thinly veiled pretense, Gemma looked Katie directly "How would you feel about staying at Jax's place for a while after Abel comes home?"

"Why do you ask? Did Jax say something to you about that?" Asked Katie almost anxiously – all the while silently cursing the anxiousness that was painfully evident in her voice. Glancing at Gemma as she poured herself another cup of coffee, she nearly groaned. The shark in Gemma definitely smelled blood in the water. _'Great…just freakin' great,'_ she thought _'just what my screwed up life doesn't need right now.'_

"Just some food for thought," replied Gemma neatly avoiding Katie's questions / comments about Jax. Glancing at the above the microwave Gemma sighed a little dramatically "I really should head over to TM. Can't leave the prospect alone in the office for too long – never know what kind of shit he might get into."

Katie followed Gemma to the door; where they exchanged hugs – and with that hurricane Gemma blew out just as fast as she blew in. Locking the door behind her, Katie grabbed her coffee and headed for the shower.

By two pm Katie felt as if she had really accomplished something with her day off. She had enjoyed a nice long hot shower, had breakfast, cleaned up around the house, finished two loads of laundry, and been to the local market to pick up a few groceries. Finally she was back home sitting on the sofa thumbing through the day's mail. One envelope caught her attention over the others. Tossing the mail onto the coffee table she tore into single envelope. Having read the contents twice, she jumped from the sofa grabbing her bag and keys – one thought in mind "I need to talk to Opie!"

**Author's Note: HUGE thank-you's going out to everyone who is reading, reviewing, or adding to the their favorites. I am so grateful to all of your kinds words and encouragement. If writing Seeds has taught me anything it's this – I will have one ending all planned out and my muse well she's usually thinking something else entirely. With that said I'm sorry there was no Jax in this chapter, but the women in his life needed a little quality time together. I promise though he and Opie will both be back next time. Until then happy reading and please please please if you like it review it!**


	9. What are friends for?

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, following, or adding to favorites. You guys are simply the best! Special thanks to Alistensrude, GemmaTellerSoa, HermioneandMarcus, IllbUrMadHatterifullBmyAlice. I would still be struggling to write this chapter if weren't for LonePalm. Thank you for allowing me to pick your brain – you have no idea how much I appreciate it. **

**Without further ado I give you **

**Chapter 9 **

Leaning against the large desk, inside his clubhouse dorm room Opie watched Katie as she paced the length of the room several times without really saying much. "What's going on Katie?" Coming to rest, only briefly, she handed him the envelope and immediately resumed pacing.

"What's this" questioned Opie looking curiously at the long slender white envelope.

Katie wished she had a typical sarcastic retort, but words seemed to fail her at the moment. With her next pass she pointed to the return address. "Oh Shit!" muttered Opie instantly on edge – "what the hell does she want with you?"

Katie wished she had a sarcastic response – it would have been easier. At a loss for words, she tried some semblance of a smile "just read it – please."

"Okay…" Opie agreed opening the envelope – eyeing the delicate cream colored stationary with a cautious eye.

Katie,

I'm quite sure I'm the last person you want or expected to hear from. I have no delusions Katie – I know how you see me; the junky crack whore who betrayed the love of your best friend – at the same time damn near killing his son.

Seeing my son in the hospital – knowing that I could have killed him; I hit rock bottom. I want to make amends for all the wrong I have caused. I need my family back. I know this time I can be the wife and mother Jax and Abel deserve. I may have spent most of our marriage drunk or high, but I was never blind. Any jackass with half a brain can see how much love and loyalty you carry for Jax. If I'm being honest here, I expected that he still had feelings for Tara, but I always thought you the biggest threat to our relationship. There were moments when I was certain I would lose him to you. No one was more surprised than me when he chose me over you. I always knew his feelings for me were a distant second compared to his feelings for you. I guess most women would get pissed about that – me I chose to deal; after all I had the man I loved – right?

Rolling his eyes heaven ward, Opie leaned heavily against the aging desk. Silently cursing thinking to himself "another fifteen minutes and I would have been outta here – what the fuck!" With everything else going on in his life – did he really need this shit right now? Someone up there had a wicked twisted sense of humor. Reading this crap was bad enough, the pacing had to stop. Without looking up, he quickly grabbed Katie by the wrist and pulled her towards the desk. Gesturing to his right, "sit" he gently commanded. Frustrated Katie plopped down, leaning against the desk beside him. Satisfied she would be still long enough for him to finish reading.

I know that you and I have never been best friends; mostly likely never will be – but I have no one else to turn to. I'm getting better every day. Yesterday was my thirty day mark. I've really been working with my counselor putting my life back together. All I want is to know my son and be the ol' lady Jax deserves. I've tried calling the hospital a couple of times to check on Abel's condition, but no one will talk to me. I can only imagine what Gemma has told the staff about me.

My counselor says that after sixty days I could look into sober living options. I know I have no right to ask, but I need a friend in my corner. Would you at least consider talking to Jax? He listens to you. All I'm asking for is the chance to see my son – even for just a few minutes before I leave for sober living.

If you tear this letter up and pretend you never saw it – I will understand, but I do hope that you will at least think about what I've said.

Take Care,

Wendy

Opie expected a lot of shit in life; Wendy reaching out to Katie wasn't on his shit list. Asking the obvious "I assume you haven't showed this to Jax yet?"

Standing a little straighter, Katie fought the urge to resume pacing. "Are you kidding me Op, there is no way in hell I can show that to Jax! I can't Opie...she can't have…" Any further words left unsaid. Taking one…two…three deep breaths, she began again. "She can't have them Op…she's poison. She will do nothing but hurt Jax and_ my_ angel baby again and again."

Opie watched as Katie resumed her incessant pacing. He wondered if she could hear herself talking – really hear what she was saying? Was she even aware of how possessive she was being about Jax and Abel? Over the years, Opie had consciously avoided asking to many questions of his best "girl" friend about her love life. Opie was not a blind or stupid man; deep down he knew she was in love with Jax. The question was did Katie or Jax know how deep her feelings ran? Knowing he was probably going to live to regret getting involved Opie debated over his choice of words. "Katie…stop with the damned pacing already. Sit down and listen to me!"

Plopping crankily onto the bed, Katie affected her best little sister / annoying big brother pout; crossing her arms across her chest she mumbled "I'm listening "big-brother."

"Good. Listen to me Katie secrets like this are a bad idea. No good can come from hiding this. You don't tell Jax about this letter – you can be damned sure Wendy will; then all of this will come back and bite you in the ass."

"I hear what you're saying Opie – honest I do. What happens if I show that damned letter to Jax and he decides to give that crack junky another chance? What do I do then – tell me Opie what do I do then?" The last of her words broken as the tears/mixed emotions she had been struggling so hard to keep at bay over whelmed her. Within mere seconds tears ran unchecked down her face.

"Shit…Shit…Shit," cursed Opie silently. If there was one thing he hated more than anything else on earth it was a crying female. The only woman closer to Opie than Katie was Donna; he would do anything in this world to protect them and see them happy. Taking a seat beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her in close. He smiled quick and brief, he would always be Katie go to man when her heart reached its breaking point. The question was when, after all these years, would he learn to accept that.

Sniffling just a bit, Katie laughed as she wiped her face. "I'm sorry Opie I shouldn't have come here and dumped all of this on you. I know that you have club shit to handle and you don't me adding to your shit list today."

Holding her a little closer he laughed "it's all good baby girl – besides who the hell else you gonna show this letter to – Gemma?"

Moving from his grasp just enough to look him in the eye Katie a ghost of a smile flittered across her face. "Maybe that's not a bad idea Op. We both know that she would do anything to protect Jax and Abel. Maybe she has an idea what I should. What do you think?"

A deep nearly barking laugh escaped Opie before he could even fully process the ludicrous question. "Tell me your note serious? Think about what you just said – Gemma – you want to tell Gemma? Well I guess that's one way to handle the situation. Tell me do you have decent black outfit to wear to the funeral? Oh and don't forget the money you're going to need; I hope you have some savings put back."

Confused she shook her head "What the hell are you getting at Op?"

"You showing that damned letter to Gemma; she finds out that Wendy wants back into 'her' boys lives and she's liable to kill the dumb bitch; charged with murder it would be only fair that you be the one to bail her out. That is of course, assuming they grant her bail. Knowing Gemma you probably be better off baking a cake with a file in it. Either way you get the idea!"

Laughing – genuinely laughing – for the first time since reading the letter Katie sighed "So what do I do now Op?"

Once more wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close "Don't worry kid – you will get this I swear."


End file.
